Pouches for packaging materials often times may need to include two or more ingredients, which have to be maintained separate from one another prior to being used. Multi-compartment pouches are used to keep ingredients separate prior to use. For example, multi-compartment pouches may include food ingredients that need to be mixed together just prior to or during the food cooking process. For examples, spices, flavorings or seasonings for foods may be advantageously kept separate from the food item to be spiced, flavored or spiced until just before consumption or cooking.
Prior art multi-compartment pouches may use internal steam pressure generated during the microwave cooking process to rupture a frangible barrier or layer between two compartments such that the ingredients from one compartment may pass into a second compartment during the cooking process. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0175563 discloses a flexible pouch for microwave steaming which includes a support wall which divides the interior of the pouch into a food compartment, adjacent the top end, and a liquid compartment, formed between the support wall and a bottom end of the pouch. The food is positioned on the support wall and liquid is provided in the liquid compartment so that when the pouch is positioned within a microwave oven and the liquid in the liquid compartment is heated, steam is created, which flows through the porous support wall to heat the food supported thereon.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0159083 discloses a multi-compartment pouch for use in cooking foodstuffs in a microwave oven where different food stuffs are contained within the different compartments and upon cooking, the layer separating the two compartments bursts under pressure to permit flow of one foodstuff into the other compartment within the pouch while permitting cooking to continue thereafter at a pressure above atmospheric pressure.
Prior art multi-compartment pouches may also use internal pressure generated by squeezing the pouch to rupture a frangible region between two compartments to allow for the commingling of the ingredients in the respective compartments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,095 discloses a multiple-compartment pouch having an internal frangible seal for confining a fluid and related beverage container with a re-closable fitment for storing and delivering two different flavored liquids or the like. The frangible seal of the clear plastic pouch bursts when subjected to a sustained squeeze thus allowing the flavors to swirl and mix within the pouch.
A need exists for an improved multi-compartment pouch, which may include two or more ingredients for mixing prior to use and which includes an improved mechanical means for breaking or opening the region between the two compartments to allow for improved mixing of the ingredients without exposing the contents of the pouch to the atmosphere.